The present invention relates to warning systems and, more particularly, to a remote-controlled warning system embodying a light emitting device for providing motorist with advanced warning of unsafe driving condition.
Police usually use lighted batons and white gloves to control traffic during atypical driving conditions, such as when there has been an accident or during heavy traffic. Unfortunately, such precautions still do not provide advance warning as motorists are not made aware that they may have to stop until they get close, sometimes too close, to the activity and so potentially make the driving conditions worse for themselves and nearby motorists and pedestrians. Currently, no portable, remotely controlled devices or switch controlled provide lighting to enable sufficient advance warning in such situations. Additionally, police/traffic guards often must walk out into traffic with no advance warning to begin traffic control, thus risking their own safety.
As can be seen, there is a need for a remote-controlled warning system embodying a light emitting device for providing motorist with increased advanced warning of unsafe driving condition.